metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brug Mass
Guys, don't forget to add this to the ULF template. I'm adding the template/categories on the article for you and making the redirect for ULF 27, but try to remember that stuff yourself next time. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:34, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Also, any creatures from that trailer are still fair game, aside from the Ki-Hunter, Reos, Space Pirate, and Ridley. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Four out of Zero Missiles??? That's certainly strange..... some sort of debug or cheat mode perhaps? AdmiralSakai 01:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) not her ice beam in this article it says "her ice beam" they already proved its the troopers behinder --Awesomedude1996 16:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ONM I've been reading the latest issue of the Official Nintendo Magazine (UK) and in the previews for other M, this creature is mentioned: "An early encounter with a giant one-eyed monster (Unidentified Life Form 27)". Clearly the editor has seen this page and taken it to be the creature's actual name, thus stating it in the preview. Just goes to show how confusing this unknown naming system is. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Really? That's awesome! We should mention it on the main page! "Official Nintendo magazine uses wikitroid as a source"! We should also make it so that the ULF template doesn't go 27, 28, 31, etc. I know it signifies that something has been named, but it just doesn't look professional to have gaps in the numbering. And wikitroid is supposed to look professional, isn't it?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :They were sing it as a source, but they mistook it for the actual game name. It's embarassing, to be honest. This whole ULF thing came about as trying to be proffesional about names, but it seems to prove confusing for readers, as evidenced by this. I would not recommend writing this on the main page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : Perhaps we should add a disclaimer of some sort on the Unidentified pages (or on the main "Unnamed Subject" page, or both?) stating that it is an internal organizational system that has no canonical significance. Prevent this sort of mistake from happening again. Also, I'm not familiar enough with the magazine to know if they routinely use fan-generated names in this fashion... it sure looks like they took the name to be canonical, but I'd fall way short of being certain as to what they were thinking.--AdmiralSakai 17:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :WOW!!! Can you get us a scan of that and/or the issue number and month? Yeah, we need an infobox or something. In addition, I proposed a long time ago to change "Unknown" to "Unidentified". Is anyone willing to make the switch for us? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Its quite interesting to think that even after this subject is named, we will still have a section on the official usage of this name in the article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, someone completely ignored what I said about not posting this on the main page. The least popular and most unreliable administrator, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Er... What's your beef, HK? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Calm down HK you aren't what you think you are! --Metroid101 00:49, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I was referring to myself, not you ChozoBoy. I was annoyed because no one payed any attention to what I said. (and if they did, they didn't discuss it). I really don't think this deserves to be on the main page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Why not? It is officially licensed media, and that is what we cover. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::But why does it have to be on the Main Page and not just in trivia? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) That fight was too easy! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Because the Parasite Queen was so excruciatingly difficult, right? Dazuro 17:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Brug mass not just looks like gohma This thing looks like the forms of Vaati from the zelda four swords series. 19:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC)